Torn apart
by xgemskix
Summary: Naruto has found Sasuke, and the fight has begun... how will it all end? WARNING: Slight SasuNaru, character death. Rated M to be safe. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS.  
Rating: M (violence, death, slight yaoi)  
WARNING: boyxboy dont like? dont read

* * *

The fight goes on for hours

The katana held by my best friend plunges through my body,

Silent tears fall from my blood shot eyes as the sword penetrates my left side

I could kill him, I know I could, the demon in me is begging me to

But I don't want to.

I couldn't let myself lose the one I love

His dark hair and obsidian eyes shine in the moonlight.

I stare, my blue eyes boring into his.

Neither of us says a thing, it isn't needed.

I see pain, pain and heartache, and strangely something else

Something that I see every day

But only when I look in the mirror.

The loneliness that is consuming him can only be rivalled by my own.

I love him more than words can say

Which is why I fought to bring him back

He left me, the village, everyone

But I understand why he left

I would have done the same if I were him

Painful memories flood our senses as he stares at me

I see more emotion than I have ever seen before

His eyes were so deep as he gazed at me

More pain, more regret, yet under it all I see love

I knew he loved me, he needed me like I needed him

It was almost as if we had fed off each other

We couldn't live without each other

We both knew that

It didn't matter that we were different

Whether I was hated for being who I was or not

Sasuke was always there, seeing me for me

The way I saw him for who he was

Then our lips met

Not for the first time

He poured all of his passion and love into it

But somewere in the depths of my heart I knew it was the last

The kiss what short and sweet

Almost like a promise, one that said we would never be alone again

I pulled away from him, running my hand through his hair

He shook his head lightly

I knew what he had done, that he had escaped

I could see in his eyes that he had achieved his goal

He licked his lips gently

The coppery taste in my mouth had surely passed on to him.

"Sasuke."

His eyes are wide now,

The blood flows freely from my stained lips, slowly down onto my chin.

I fall to the floor, he shortly follows, hitting the floor with a soft thump

"please," I manage to whisper "please come home"

He nods his head, I see a single tear drip down his porclein skin.

"I am home"

My eyes open wide

"because home is wherever you are."

I know how he feels,

Because life without him is a mere existence

And he is all that matters now.

He gently raises his hand to stroke my face

We stay like that for a while

Both of us sore from battle and covered in each others blood

Knowing that we wouldn't make it to the happily ever after

In the end we knew it would be like this

Because there is no fairy tale ending between us

I manage to hold him close.

He looks at me, full of emotion

I glance down at him, taking in every inch I can

Only then do I see the kunai in his hands. "Naruto, im sorry"

I stroke his hair and I look at his face.

I know in that instant what he is planning to do

Tears fall from my eyes

I knew in my heart that I had to let him go  
"Naruto, I love you."

The last words that escape his lips,

Before he brought that knife down towards his heart.

I held him while his heart beat for the last time

My scream pierces through the night

I hold the lifeless form of my best friend in my arms.

He looked peaceful, almost as if he were asleep

Maybe I should join him.

If only I had been there for him

Then maybe it wouldn't have ended like this.

"I love you too"

I say those words even though my voice is shaking.

He was safe now, in a place were no one could hurt him

I couldn't be angry at him for leaving me

I wanted to leave this hell I call living

And be with my raven forever

Ive made up my mind.

Slowly, I pry the kunai from his limp hand

I kiss him on the cheek one more time

Im shaking all over as I raise it high above me

Its silver, bloodstained form glinting menacingly.

I bring it down, towards my heart, my heart which is already shattered

She found us

The girl who was always somewere near

She was there from the begining

Her pink hair flowing in the gentle breeze of the morning

She looked silently at her team mates, her friends

Letting the tears fall freely

She notices a scroll sticking out of his pocket

Its small and states my name

She opens it, wondering why he would have this

It's a letter, more of an apology

An apology for leaving me, and the story of what happened.

His explanation of the events that had come before

Her eyes fill up with warm tears

She always knew, even when we didn't

That we would be together forever

I was the light to his dark, the day to his night

We made each other complete

One soul in two bodies

The names carved into the stone symbolised everything

Our love, our friendship and our rivalry

Many people cried silent tears as they lowered us into the ground

Both of us together, as we were inseparable

The peaceful look on our faces that had never been seen before in life

Because in life, we had never been at ease

She traced her fingers lightly over the two names carved into the stone

She smiled as a tear trailed down her face

Believing that it was meant to be

A strong pair of arms snaked there way around her waist

She looked up into the eyes of our former sensei, and kissed him gently

"they are happy now, nothing can ever hurt them again"

She smiled sadly at the man

He held her tight and let her cry

Shedding a few tears himself.

"some things are inevitable" he whispered

They walked off into the moonlight, watching the stars

And sending prayers to the beloved team mates that had left them.

From the day we met our fate was sealed

We were destined to be by each others side to the end

Neither one could go one without the other

Our memories will live on

And whether we are of this earth or another, it needn't matter

Because two lonely hearts found each other, and nothing can tear that apart.

* * *

A/N: reveiw please... i wrote this quickly, alert me on any mistakes!!


End file.
